Melt
by Emma Malfoy
Summary: The sequel to Secrets Forever Kept, Now Revealed. Harry and Ginny are getting married, and Ron is no where to be found, is he just being a stuck up jerk, or worse?


Disclaimer: Um. Lets see, am I famous, no, do I tour with Rascal Flatts, no, do I own Harry Potter, GUESS WHAT! I don't! And guess what! I don't even own the title name! The title name came from Rascal Flatts' new CD, Melt, GO BUY IT! Lol.  
  
A/n: Let's see, this is the sequel to Secrets Forever Kept, Now Revealed, and if you haven't read that one, I recommend reading or, or some things that happen in this story, will not make any sense! Alright, before I start, I would like to thank my reviewers from Chapter 11 of Secrets Forever Kept, Now Revealed.  
  
Headgirl - lol, I'm working on the sequel, anything can happen, I'm not that fast though!  
  
Venus725 - calm down a lil bit, please! It wont be as fast as the first one, that's for sure, with school, and karate and all this other stuff, I barley have time for reading reviews and other stories, that I barley have any time to write!  
  
Serina - Thank you, as I said before, this one wont come out as fast, and there will be some really really evil cliffhangers, but not starting until either chapter 2 or 3, I'm not sure!  
  
Duke-of-Argyle - Thanks, I think. I'll try to use that.  
  
  
  
PLEASE DO NOT SKIM - This takes place two days before the wedding, and I'm gonna introduce some new characters that may have an impact on what happens in the story!  
  
CHAPTER 1-  
  
"Harry, I don't think that Ron is going to make it." Said Ginny.  
  
"But we swore to each other that we would be the best man at each other's weddings!" said Harry.  
  
"Harry, you two aren't on speaking terms, I don't think he'll show up, you need to think of someone else!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE!!" he shouted.  
  
"Harry, calm down! I know that, but you can't go best man-less, please choose some one else." Said Ginny, trying to calm Harry down.  
  
"I want Ron to do it! And not any one else!" shouted Harry.  
  
"You're gonna have to!" said Ginny.  
  
"I do not want to, but I guess I'm gonna have to." Said Harry, finally giving in.  
  
"Thank you." Said Ginny, finally feeling relieved.  
  
"Now just to decide who." Laughed Harry.  
  
"It won't be that hard."  
  
"Yes, it will be, he was my best friend, and I guess I spent so much time with him that I forgot about everyone else." Sighed Harry.  
  
"Neville?" asked Ginny  
  
"He's nice, but awfully clumsy."  
  
"Dean?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Seamus?" she suggested.  
  
"I don't know, he's all famous and stuff now." Said Harry.  
  
"Well, you're all famous and stuff." Ginny pointed out.  
  
"Ginny, I'm supposed to be dead!" laughed Harry.  
  
"You got a point, but how about Fred and George?" she asked.  
  
"Jokesters." Said Harry plainly. "Remember what they did at Percy's wedding?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, How about Draco?" she asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"DRACO? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" shouted Harry, jumping out of his chair.  
  
"Sorry that one must have slipped, Um. how about. Per-no, Bi-no, Ch-no." stammered Ginny.  
  
"See, not even you can choose a good person!" said Harry, starting to laugh.  
  
"Yes I can, how about Jay?"  
  
"Jay??" asked Harry, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Guy next door!" explained Ginny.  
  
"I don't know him that well!" said Harry.  
  
"Alright, Mr. I don't want my fiancé's help, go ahead, choose on your own!" said Ginny, starting to walk out the door.  
  
"Gin, I didn't mean that!" said Harry, running after her.  
  
"Oh, I bet" she laughed  
  
"I swear, I didn't." said Harry  
  
"Alright, now you need is a best man." Said Ginny, taking Harry's empty seat.  
  
"Can you have more than one?" asked Harry.  
  
"I suppose so, why?" asked Ginny, looking at Harry very strangely.  
  
"Just a thought." He said.  
  
"You have an idea?" she asked.  
  
"No." said Harry.  
  
"I think you do." Said Ginny, looking into his eyes.  
  
"I don't!" said Harry, trying to break eye contact.  
  
"Don't make me force it out of you!" she said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Gred and Forge." Said Harry.  
  
"Who?" asked Ginny?  
  
"Fred and George, you had to be there." He added, laughing.  
  
"I thought that you said that they were jokesters." Said Ginny.  
  
"I don't recall." Said Harry, with a very confused look on his face.  
  
"Harry!" shouted Ginny.  
  
"Maybe I did, but now that I think of it, it seems like a good idea, don't you think so?" said Harry, feeling a little intimidated.  
  
"I guess." Sighed Ginny.  
  
"Thank you, now we can get going!" said Harry.  
  
"Get going where?" she asked.  
  
"Working on the rest of the wedding plans." Said Harry.  
  
"They're all done!" laughed Ginny  
  
"Ooo, free time!" said Harry.  
  
"No, what are our honeymoon plans again?" asked Ginny.  
  
"A nice two week trip out to Las Vegas, Nevada in America." Sighed Harry.  
  
"Oooo, I've never been there before." Laughed Ginny.  
  
"Like I have?" said Harry, "That is why we chose to go there, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" said Ginny. "I better get going, Hermione is probably worried sick about me!"  
  
"See ya!" said Harry.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fred and George, eh?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, is something wrong with that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No, just aren't they gonna joke around?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Did they at you wedding?"  
  
"If you don't count pouring some sleeping draft in the punch, then no." laughed Hermione, remembering that day.  
  
"Ha, ha, I remember that, it was horrible." Laughed Ginny.  
  
"You really think that they are the best people for the job?"  
  
"It isn't what I want, it's what Harry wants." Sighed Ginny.  
  
"I can see your point."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come in." said a very dull and dismal voice.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." Said the man in a very deep voice.  
  
"That I am, now please I need to know who exactly you are." Said Draco.  
  
"You need not know my name yet, but I have information on ways that you can attack Harry Potter." Said the man.  
  
"Please go on." Said Draco, getting seemingly more interested.  
  
"There is going to be a wedding, him and Ginny Weasley, in two days." Said the man.  
  
"Are there any more details?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes, it is rumored that Seamus Finnagan and his wife Kim, are going to be there." Said the strange and mysterious man.  
  
"And what importance does this have to do with this?" spat Draco.  
  
"They are extremely famous in America, think of the publicity you'll have, I can just read the headlines now, 'Seamus Finnigan and wife go missing in London, no clues on where they are.'" Laughed the man.  
  
"I do not care about that smarmy Irish jerk, all I care about is getting Harry." said Draco.  
  
"I am invited to the wedding, Mr. Malfoy, I will join forces with you, and we will get him together." Said the man.  
  
"I will not team up with any one, I will only do it, if I get all the credit." Draco said.  
  
"You may have it, all I want to do is get back at Harry." Sighed the man.  
  
"I need people like you on my side, do you have any one else who thinks the same way that you do?" asked Draco.  
  
"I do have a daughter."  
  
"Wonderful." Laughed Draco, "Wonderful"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I finally got that done! :) Hmm. that isn't a bad cliffhanger is it? Who is the mysterious man? Whoever, gets it right first, gets a special prize! Tee-hee-hee. Now go review! 


End file.
